Sega vs. SNK: Black Sun
Sega vs. Snk: Black Sun is a crossover fighting game published by Sega and developed by SNK Playmore, releasing for the Nintendo Wii and Xbox 360 consoles. It utilizes a 2.5D fighting environment with 3D character models (similar to Tatsunoko vs. Capcom's) in a mixture of both 2D and 3D backgrounds purposely drawn by Daisuke Ishiwatari (Guilty Gear). Its balanced roster of 100 characters are sorted in what brand they appear from (ex. Sonic the Hedgehog and Akira Yuki for Sega, Kyo Kusanagi and Ryo Sakazaki for SNK), and speaking of which, most fighting is done as 2-on-2 versus formats, being adjusted towards a three-button control scheme (most similar to Tatsunoko vs Capcom, again). Many could say that Black Sun is an inspiration to TvC, and some could say that this is a complete ripoff of said game... This is an idea, so only the inspiration part would matter the most... Okay, maybe not! :) Main illustrations are drawn by Shinkiro and co-helped with Yuki Kato. Stage Arenas *Green Hill Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Las Noches (BLEACH) *The Void *Spectrum Laboratory *Power Generator (SvC Chaos: Snk vs. Capcom) *Mad Gear Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 4) *Wharf (King of Fighters 2000) *Rose Stadium (King of Fighters XIII) *Nude Place (SvC Chaos: Snk vs Capcom) *Hell (BLEACH) *White Jungle (Sonic Adventure 2) *The Village in the Maniac (SvC Chaos: Snk vs Capcom) *Wasteland of the Damned *Heavy Storm *Flame Core (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006) *Silent Dust - Hidden *Oblivion - Hidden; Final Stage Sega Fraction Starter Roster *Sonic the Hedgehog *Knuckles the Echidna *Dr. Robotnik *Shadow the Hedgehog *E-123 Omega *Akira Yuki *Ethan Waber *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Ichigo Kurosaki *Rukia Kuchiki *Amy Rose *Espio the Chameleon *Vector the Crocodile *Rouge the Bat *Nights *Storm the Albatross *Wave the Swallow *Chaos *Jet the Hawk *Kage-Maru *Toshiro Hitsugaya *Kaname Tosen *Kenpachi Zaraki *Ryo Tetsumaki *Nimadoru Habarushi *Hotsuma *Fabia Sheen/Aranaut *Cream the Rabbit *Kazumi Usimora *Wolf Hawkfield *Tia Harribel *Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Sarah Bryant *Aoi Umenokouji *Billy Hatcher *Reala *Emerl *E-102 Gamma *Black Doom *Memphiles *Goh Hinogami *Sosuke Aizen *Miles "Tails" Prower *Metal Sonic *Yammy Riyalgo *Big the Cat Hidden Characters *Eggman Nega *Dural *Ulquiorra Cifer SNK Fraction Starter Roster *Kyo Kusanagi *Iori Yagami *Ryo Sakazaki *Terry Bogard *Mai Shiranui *Kim Kaphwan *Marco Rossi *K' *Rock Howard *Hotaru Futaba *Khushnood Butt *Haohmaru *Genjyuro Kibagami *Joe Higashi *Kula Diamond *Andy Bogard *Yuri Sakazaki *Asura *Maxima *Raiden *Sie Kensou *Athena Asamiya *Shiki *Earthquake *Whip *Heavy D! *Lucky Glauber *Goro Daimon *Benimaru Nikaido *Kusanagi *Nameless *K9999 *Ash Crimson (Dark Ash is a palette swap) *Nakoruru *King *Choi Bounge *Neo Dio *King Lion *Robert Garcia *Mudman *Kasumi Todoh *Chizuru Kagura *Adelheid Bernstein *Chang Koehan *Gato *Orochi Hidden Characters *Mukai *Saiki *Magaki Original Characters *Yoshitaka Ayanokoji (Voice actor: Yuki Kaji): A teenage boy with demonic powers and a sharp wit enlisting the strong help of the Snk and Sega universe to defeat a dark and powerful entity. He is also a starter character. *Incubus (Voice actor: Joji Nakata): He is a demon God who despises all humanity and predicts a very gruesome death for Yoshitaka's well-being. Incubus knows that he has joined forces with the Snk and Sega universes together to try and defeat him once and for all. He is the final boss of the game, and his stage "Oblivion" is a hidden, playable arena. Music Development Throughout the game, there is music composed by the likes of Satoshi Ise, Tate Norio, and Yuzo Koshiro. One can simply notice that the pieces of songs were taken from fan-favorite titles such as Sonic CD, Guilty Gear XX, and BLEACH. All of these songs (excluding Virtua Fighter themes) were tweaked up a bit and have better recording than the original. ﻿ Category:Wii games Category:Xbox games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Wii Games Category:Sega Category:SEGA Category:SNK Category:SNK Playmore Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:PlayStation games Category:XBOX 360 Games